Next-Gen Reimagined
by rashka8020
Summary: Written before the Cursed Child came out. For those of us who were dissatisfied by the latest book, here's a next-generation story with everything you could hope for... fake relationships, Fred-and-George level pranks, LGBTness, murder-plots, romance, bad ass ladies, time traveling, TWO Malfoys, a psychopathic villain, and PLOT TWISTS LIKE YA WON'T BELIEVE


Rose Weasley

" _So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains._ "

 _Come on Rose, think!_ Rose Weasley rubbed her hands against her temple and stared angrily at the exam paper in front of her. Like usual, everything had been going perfectly until that bloody git Scorpius Malfoy had worked his way into her head. It was the last question of her History of Magic midyear exam, and Scorpius was laughing at her. He and his group of prats were in the back of the classroom sniggering behind their hands at her for some unknown reason. Patting her hair with her hands self consciously, Rose glared at them before focusing on her exam. But for some reason she just couldn't remember the date the First Wizarding War had ended. Her photographic memory, always there for her, was refusing to kick in today! Damn Malfoy for distracting her!

"Ten minutes more." Professor Binns drawled. All around her quills started moving furiously. Malfoy, already done the bastard, smirked at her. Rose was quite put out to say the least. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember anything her mother, more reliable than any textbook, had said about the First Wizarding War. Her mind took her back to Christmas Day five years ago. It had been her first Christmas since starting Hogwarts. Her father had given her a new set of robes, and a joke quill that according to her Uncle George had the ability to "spurt ink on your neighbor's paper at will!" On the other hand Hermione had presented her with a more sentimental gift, the exact History of Magic textbook she had used in Hogwarts twenty-six years ago.

"Yes," her mother had said to both Rose and Ron (who was caught rolling his eyes at the present), "It might not be a pile of sweets, and is bit outdated, but it has _all_ my notes! Look here Rosie," she flipped to a random page with gusto, "I included a proper timeline of the first Wizarding War, since for some reason the book doesn't have one," At this Rose saw her father shake his head, smiling at her mother who continued on, "Even though October 31, 1981 was the day the war ended, I included the exact hour when the last spell was cast for good measure. See Rosie, you will never get such thorough notes anywhere else!" Even though her brother Hugo had later called it a bogus present, and her father had scolded her mother for "trying to distract Rose from the Quidditch set Harry gave," Rose was thankful for it. Especially now. Returning Malfoy's smirk, she wrote down the date, October 31, 1981, and confidently handed her paper in. There were a few moments for her to relax and regroup before Binns called time. Her friend Imogen Belby, who had been scribbling furiously to the very end, gave a sorrowful look as she was forced to part with her paper. Imogen was more of an action oriented person and could not sit still if the infamous Dark Lord himself was holding a wand at her head. So therefore it was Rose's job to console her friend with thoughts of Quidditch after every exam. Prepared to make another such speech, Rose followed Imogen to the door.

But just when she was about to leave the testing room, Malfoy grabbed her by the elbow. Rose spun around and gave him a look normally reserved for James when he snuck nosebleed nougats in her Hogsmeade bags.

"Well, what is it?" she kept her voice short and clipped. Contrary to popular belief, she and the pale blonde boy were not mortal enemies, just acquaintances who harbored a dislike for each other. Most of that like was due to parental influence, Rose often noticed that if her father hadn't been pushing her to beat Malfoy in everything from the start, she would actually find in him someone remarkably like herself. "Spit it out!" she barked again when the boy wouldn't say anything. Rose shifted her satchel to the opposite shoulder, and thought about the Transfiguration class she would most definitely be late to.

"Um, well, you see…" was it her or was Scorpius turning pink. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Common Rosie!" yelled her cousin Albus from behind her, no doubt with Imogen next to him like a loyal dog. She could recognize Albus's voice anywhere, they practically were raised like twins after all. He had been able to skip the exam due to the fact that he had been in the hospital wing until the day before with a nasty Quidditch-caused bruise. Albus was the Keeper of the Gryffindor team, not the seeker, like her Uncle Harry and every Weasley had originally thought. Also unlike his father, Albus was a stickler for the rules. He was a perfect, the top candidate for head-boy, and the epitome of a perfect hogwarts student. Albus never got into mischief, was constantly fair, and kept a level head during every conflict. Sometimes even Rose got annoyed by the extent of his goody-two-shoes behavior. Her brother Hugo had been the first one to bring up the fact that maybe Albus didn't really like his "golden-boy" persona as much as they were lead to believe, and instead thought he had to act like such to live up to his father and namesake. Whatever the case was, Albus hated to be late. So after a few moments he yelled,

"Meet you in class then Rose!" and ran off with Imogen and Dean Thomas II, another boy from their year. Malfoy still wasn't speaking. Turning away, Rose was about to start off after Albus and the others, but was stopped by the blonde boy yet again.

"Malfoy is this some sort of plot from you to make me miss an important lesson?"

"No, no, alright just hear me out." Rose said nothing in response to his words, but crossed her arms over her chest. "Ineedatoutor." Scorpius said all in one breath.

"What was that again?" Rose's mind picked up on things much quicker than the normal witch, but even so she wanted to hear him say it again.

"I need a tutor," Malfoy let out a large breath, like the weight of the world had been finally removed from his shoulders.

"Alright then find yourself one, lad!" Rose smirked and pulled out her wand to put a speed charm on her shoes, so she could make it to class on time.

"Iwantyoutobemytutor."

"Speak up!" where was the clever, outspoken, somewhat evil, Malfoy she was used to?

"I want you to be my tutor Rose." he looked at her with a glance he must think was pleading, but actually came across as somewhat less arrogant than normal.

"Me? A gryffindor? What would daddy dearest say? And isn't it somewhat degrading for the number two student to ask the number one student for help?"

"Please Rose," his voice was clipped, "Don't make this harder for me than it is. And yes, it is degrading for the number _one_ student, meaning me, to ask the number two student for help. But you have that photographic memory of yours, and I can't remember potion ingredients for the life of me. Yes, I know Slytherins are supposed to be good at potions and all that." Rose studied Scorpius for a moment. He seemed genuine, but one never seemed to know with a Malfoy. In fact, Scorpius's sixth-year older brother, Alexandrius Malfoy, was known for his deceiving skills. He lured girls in like honey, and then would spill the deep secrets that they confided in him for his fellow Slytherin's amusement. Molly Mahony, a Gryffindor sixth year (who was actually quite nasty), had to leave school for a month after the Slytherins caught word from Alexandrius that she was the cousin of a troll. So all in all, if the youngest Malfoy was anything like his older brother, which he was, Rose had no reason to trust him. She voiced her thoughts allowed, and watched as the boy's face grew red.

"I'm sick and tired being judged by my family. Your mother is a muggle born, she'll know! I may be in Slytherin, and I may look like my father and brother, but I'm nothing like them. I'll admit that I don't take kindly to the blubbering idiots out there- many of whom make up your house mind you- but I judge by brains, not background." he finished with a huff. Rose consulted her watch, noting that she was already late.

"Listen Malfoy-"

"Scorpious."

"Alright Scorpius I've heard the "I'm not like them" speech before. Grow a pair and tell me the truth. You're struggling yes, and you want to use me to help you get a better potions grade. You hate my house and every single "blood traitor" out there because they- I mean we, ruined your family." Rose was logical, she appreciated clear concise arguments that got right to the point. If there was one thing she hated, it was people making excuses for themselves that were sugar coated with lies.

"That's not true Rose. My father may still have some old wounds but he's loyal now. And ever since your parents and uncle saved his life he hasn't said anything against anyone, save your average pure-blood grumblings. It's you who's prejudiced Rose, think about it, have I ever done anything to you? If I have it's stupid little games because I'm jealous of you, alright?" with a great sigh, he turned a heel and stomped away, clearly wounded. It took Rose a few moments to regroup, and immediately after she had, she was kicked away by Binns and his next class of first-years. Remembering the transfiguration lesson she was missing, she applied the ever so handy (thank you mum!) speed charm on her shows and ran like lightning off to class. Luckily no one was in the halls, save a lady ghost whom she ran right though. Huffing and puffing, she finally reached her class.

"Finally decided to grace us with your presence, Miss Weasley?" asked Professor Greengrass from the front of the room. The tall dark haired professor was glaring at her while the rest of the class fidgeted nervously. Rose internally groaned. She had not factored Greengrass's temper into the mix when she decided to hear Malfoy out. Professor Julius Greengrass was a pure-blood wizard with a strong Bulgarian accent. He had played on the Quidditch team there, but after Headmistress McGonagall moved up in status he was called to teach Transfiguration. Many parents had been worried about a wizard of his family (the Greengrass's were known for their pure-blood supremacy beliefs) teaching students, but he ended up being quite fair, even if he was the brother of Malfoy's mother. Sadly, fair meant he was harsh to everyone. "Five points from Gryffindor! And it will be ten next time." The class groaned at the Professor's words, and Rose walked with shame to her seat. Unlike her mother she did get in trouble a few times, but it still hurt when she did.

"Rose, please try to be more careful." Albus muttered to her. Nodding at him, she took out her wand to practice turning a ball of muggle yarn into a full fledged sweater. It only took her a few tries. While she was waiting for Greengrass to inspect her work, her mind wandered (unwillingly) to Scorpius. What was he up to? The only interaction they had was silent competition and a few glares and insults here and there, in the typical Gryffindor-Slytherin fashion. For some reason the feud had seemed so much larger to her, perhaps it was because of all the negative Malfoy sentiments in her house. Was he right? Were the Weasleys, for once, in the wrong against the Malfoys? Shaking her head she tried to focus on giving Imogen pointers on how to flick her wand.

"It's all in the wrist, Immy, no no not like you're hitting a bulger-"

"Miss Weasley," she looked up to see Professor Greengrass standing above her, "This is quite impressive," he held her sweater between his thumb and forefinger, "However the color is not identical to the original yarn. Perhaps work on your pronunciation." He sweeped away to check Albus's work, her cousin had transformed the yarn into a pair of socks. Rose gave a sigh and went back to work, only to be interrupted by Imogen, who seemed to be choking on her yarn. The poor girl's face was red, and both Rose and Albus jumped up to free her. The latter got there first and muttered,

" _Anapneo_." Imogen's airway cleared up immediately, and she smiled gratefully at Albus. For some reason they both were pink, why Albus colored Rose couldn't say.

"Quick thinking Mr. Potter," announced Greengrass, nodding at the trio from the Hufflepuff's desk he was at, "Ten points to Gryffindor."

"That deserved a lot more than ten points, I think you saved my life!" whispered Imogen when the Professor had turned away. Albus smiled shyly in response, never one to question a teacher's decision. It would have been a laugh, Rose fondly thought, if his brother was there, for the eldest Potter would most surely have demanded extra points. James was always the more reckless sibling, the prankster, the Quidditch star, basically a carbon copy of his father and grandfather. Albus seemed to have inherited more of Ginny's sensible nature, however they both could get extremely fiery when provoked.

Class ended, and Rose had happily finished the assignment to perfection, earning five points. Along with her fellow fifth years she preceded to the Great Hall, where an excellent dinner was awaiting.

"Brilliant, I'm starving!" exclaimed Imogen and proceeded to wolf though her mashed potatoes like the fate of the wizarding world depended on it.

"Careful there Immy," said Fiona Finnigan, another fifth year, "You might choke!"

"And she's already done that once today..." Albus started to tell the story of what happened in Transfiguration to his brother and his friends. James Potter had his arm around a fellow Gryffindor, Amelia Tuft (they were always either snogging or fighting), and was listening to his brother with the sort of pride on his face that only one sibling could have for another. It was then that Rose noticed Dean Thomas II was trying to get her attention.

"Weasley," he hissed, "Don't look now, but Malfoy, the younger one, is staring you down." Rose immediately looked, earning her a shake of Dean's head. Malfoy was indeed staring at her, and when their eyes met he nodded his head towards the exit of the hall. So he wanted to speak to her again, even though _he_ was the one who had walked away in the first place. Before she could respond Dean spoke again. "What does he want with you?"

"What does who want with her?" asked her cousin Fred who was sitting next to James. Both he and the elder Potter looked at her. Albus's eyes soon followed.

"Malfoy." Dean responded. All the Gryffindors shuddered like trained dogs at the name.

"Please tell me you're not his latest tryst Rosie!" said James, glaring at the Slytherin table. Scorpius seemed to notice and looked away from her, but not without mouthing 'ten minutes'. Luckily James didn't notice as the fire of his gaze was focused on Alexandrius's dark head. Unlike his brother and father, the older Malfoy boy had inherited his mother's dark hair. However he shared the cruel, yet handsome, features that his father's family boasted.

"No Scorpius Malfoy." she sighed, stabbing at her chicken. Imogen broke the silence that followed by stealing her chocolate pie.

"At least that's somewhat better." muttered Fred finally.

"What are you talking about? No! All Malfoy's are the same!" admonished James, and Rose was reminded of Scorious earlier words. The prejudice did exist, she couldn't deny it anymore.

"Calm down," she finally said, once she realised most of the table was looking at her for a response, "He was just glaring at me, probably thinks I bested him at the History of Magic exam today." Accepting the excuse, her older cousins soon went back to their dinner. However Albus looked at her quizzingly for a few moments more, before finally turning away to laugh at Imogen, who was now trying to steal his pie.

Ten minutes later Rose found herself standing opposite Malfoy in a broom closet. Apparently it was the only safe place for a Malfoy and a Weasley to meet without raising any eyebrows.

"Alright Malfoy, make it quick, if my family catches us we're both dead."

"Why?" he scared his blonde head in confusion, "We're not snogging or anything!"

"Ha we might as well be!" After speaking Rose realized she had just proved Malfoy's point of Weasley prejudice, but she couldn't take her words back. Nodding, the boy leaned back, or as much as he could, they were in a broom closet after all.

"Have you given anymore thought to being my tutor? It's a great blow to my pride to ask you, so please be quick."

"Yes," she answered, surprising herself, "But on one condition." Scorpius looked pleasantly surprised, he even smiled, but on his Malfoy face it looked like a smirk.

"What's the condition?"

"I-" she started, but was never able to finish because the door of the closet was thrown open. Fearing the worst, and ignoring her thumping heart, Rose armed herself with an excuse. But it wasn't a Weasley or a Potter. It was Alexandrius Malfoy with his hand down the robe of some Ravenclaw girl (his next target). The girl flushed bashfully, but the elder Malfoy grinned evilly.

"Well well well Scorp, I guess you've finally grown a pair," his voice was haughty and cruel, "I can't say I approve of your choice, but to each his own." Laughing, both he and the Ravenclaw- whom Rose now identified as Charlotte Clearwater- walked away. Rose turned angrily at Scorpius, who seemed to be looking at her in a new light.

"Rose…" he whispered, then cleared his throat, "I don't actually need help in potions, it's my best subject. I need another favor that I was too scared to ask at first." This was very un-Malfoy like behavior. Rose was intrigued. What had occurred today that had caused such a change in him?

"Spit it out."

"Iwantyoutopretendtobemygirlfriend."

"Bloody hell, speak up Malfoy!"

"I want you to act as my girlfriend Rose." At his words she almost choked on her own tongue.

"What? Are you joking? What the hell, Malfoy! Shite!" In her surprise she had knocked over a book entitled, 'Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches'. Scoffing at the title she threw the book at the blonde head in front of her. "Use this, you seem like you need it!"

"Rose, just hear me out-"

"No! You're insane!"

"Shh!" Malfoy had clamped his hand over her mouth. Footsteps and voices went past them, supper was over. Their noses touched. Rose felt violated, and as soon as the commotion was over she pushed him away.

"You could have just cast a silencing charm."

"I know but it's much more fun seeing you mad." Rose rolled her eyes at his words.

"Please get to the point, I need to be back in my common room. Why should I be your fake girlfriend? Is it because you're a prat that makes snide remarks about my intelligence? Or is it because my entire family hates yours?"

"The latter actually." Malfoy smirked at her surprise, "And don't worry I'll make it worth your while."

"I have no interest in snogging you!" He looked as repulsed as she was at the thought.

"No, nothing of that sort," he lowered his voice to a low whisper. "Rose can I trust you?"

"No." she answered honestly and tersely. Malfoy sighed, and something in his look and mannerism- so different from his normal cold and snobby attitude, made her change her mind. "Fine. What is it? Please, quickly!"

"Idon'tlikewitches."

"Malfoy, merlin's beard, please speak like a human being! Bloody hell! You're a piece of work!"

"I don't like witches, Rose! I'm, how do muggles say it...gay! I throw the quaffle for the other team! I like males!" his face was red, his voice was hoarse, and after he spoke Scoparius collapsed into a nervous heap, his hands on his head. Out of sheer surprise and confusion, Rose started laughing. This was not happening. It was all some prank, some gagging prak Fred and James had cooked up! But one look at Scorpius's pale and somewhat frightened face told her it wasn't. He was actually telling the truth. Rose suddenly felt lightheaded and sunk down to his level.

"Malfoy, merlin, what will your parents say?! What? Why me?"

"Because you're a Weasley," he whispered, "They'll never guess I'm lying because why in the world would I date you if I didn't love you with all my heart? It's like a death wish. My grandfather would have an attack!"

"Then why do it? Why subject me to it?"

"I have to convince them, at least until I leave Hogwarts, or they'll kick me out. Mum's pretty accepting, dad'll tolerate it, but we live in my grandfather's house. Once dark, always dark. As long as grandpapa is there I can't utter a word." Malfoy let out a dejected sound, "Rose I wouldn't be coming to you unless I was desperate. Please, if you have any kindness in your heart? I'll pay you, I'll do your homework, anything Rose!"

"I'll think about it Malfoy."

"You will?" his voice was full of hope. Looking up she saw less of the cruel Slytherin her family had taught her to hate, and more of the real boy behind the name.

"I said I'll _think_ about it. And for the record, _I'm_ the number one student."

...

Fred was waiting for her in the common room.

"Where were you?"

"Cut the protective older brother act, it's more James."

"You didn't answer my question." Fred crossed his arms in front of his chest. Even though they both bore the Weasley name, they looked nothing alike. Rose had auburn hair, pale skin, and grey eyes. Fred had cocoa colored skin, dark hair, and brown eyes. But even though he didn't look like a Weasley he definitely was one. A prankster to the bone, Fred was always ready for a good joke, and had the quietly determined attitude of his father and grandfather. However right now he was far from joking. "Tell me where you were Rose Weasley, right now. And I don't want to hear the name Malfoy in your answer."

"Well than I can't give you a truthful answer." With her words the attitude of the room shifted. Lily and Hugo looked up from their game of exploding snap. James stopped snogging Amelia. Roxanne, Lucy, and their mate Yasmine gawked openly at her from their spots near the fire. Albus looked at her with quiet disapproval, while Imogen discreetly snatched his queen from the game of Wizarding chess he was playing with Lorcan Scamander.

"What?" Fred's voice was stern yet soft and deadly.

"Can everyone just calm down? Nothing terrible was going on, we just spoke. Is it really that wrong, to speak to a Malfoy? Sure, Scorpius's family is in shambles, and his brother is a real twat, but that doesn't mean he is a bad person. Now why don't you all sod off?" Rose didn't know why the words came out of her mouth but she was glad they did. As she stormed off to her dormitory, away from her shocked family, she realized she had just set herself up to be Malfoy's fake girlfriend. And that was a depressing thought indeed.


End file.
